Placer Culpable
by taratf
Summary: Una pelea, un twett y dos confesiones. Ellas están por descubrir el placer culpable de ser inmensamente feliz. One Shot Achele


Descargo de responsabilidad: Este relato es ficticio y no conozco a ninguna de las personas aquí mencionadas.

Espero les guste.

* * *

**Placer Culpable**

El avión aterrizaba ya en el JFK y después de una breve espera el piloto comunicó a los pasajeros que podían desembarcar del avión, dándoles la bienvenida a la ciudad y agradeciendo su preferencia por la aerolínea. Una agotada rubia de hermosos ojos color avellana, se hacía con su equipaje de mano y procedía a salir lo antes posible del enorme medio de transporte que había decidido coger esa madrugada. Las 6 horas de vuelo que separaban Nueva York de Los Ángeles estaban pasando factura a su estado anímico y a su cada vez más escasa paciencia, la cual estuvo a punto de reportar como perdida en acción, luego de que el resto de su equipaje no saliera en la faja transportadora junto con el equipaje de otros 7 pasajeros que habían compartido el vuelo con ella, finalmente después de esperar una hora, el equipaje de todos fue hallado y entregado a sus respectivos dueños con las disculpas personales del encargado de turno y el ofrecimiento del traslado de cada uno de ellos a sus respectivos destinos sin ningún cargo adicional, oferta que la rubia declinó porque una simpática y algo confundida latina ya la esperaba en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

Debido a su total pero educada negativa a aceptar el transporte ofrecido por el aeropuerto como compensación por el impase que le habían hecho pasar, el mismo hombre joven de traje que se disculpó con ella y el resto de pasajeros se ofreció a ayudarla personalmente con su equipaje sin darle opción a rehusarse, este hecho tal vez más que una disculpa de la empresa, fue debido a que el sujeto había quedado completamente embobado con la chica y no se esforzaba en ocultarlo, Dianna estaba con el tiempo medido, por lo que simplemente se dirigió al estacionamiento seguida por el maletero más elegante del aeropuerto. Al salir, el frío de la ciudad la obligó a cruzar los brazos logrando así que el sencillo abrigo color negro que llevaba la cobijara mejor.

-**Como rayos puede gustarle tanto vivir aquí, está helando.**- murmuró tiritando

-**Disculpe señorita, ¿dijo algo? no puede escucharla bien**

-**No, quiero decir, nada importante solo que hace frío**.- respondió con su habitual educación y el hombre asintió.

Unos pocos metros más allá Naya que ya la había visto acercarse la esperaba sonriente abriendo el maletero de su auto, al llegar junto a la latina esta le regaló un cálido abrazo que la rubia agradeció y correspondió de forma afectuosa.

-**Bienvenida rubia**

-**Gracias Nay Nay**

Ambas deshicieron el fraternal abrazo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del maletero cerrarse, el joven caballero les regaló una sonrisa a ambas y se alejó disculpándose una vez más con la rubia por las molestias y deseándole una agradable estancia en la ciudad, una vez se hubo retirado el sexy clon de Ewan McGregor como lo llamó Naya posteriormente, ambas subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino al departamento de la latina.

-**Lamento la demora, pero tardaron en encontrar mi equipaje**.- se disculpó apenada y dejando claro con sus gestos un evidente cansancio.

-**No te preocupes, yo también lleguo tarde, prácticamente una hora, por eso cuando me enviaste el mensaje no te recriminé, si soy sincera hasta me alegré cuando leí que ibas a demorar más de lo previsto, acababa de despertarme**- relató Naya, con una cara traviesa.

-**Te mandé ese mensaje a las 11 am ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto entre semana, acaso no tienes que grabar?**- Dianna la regaño como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-**Lo siento mamá**- replicó la latina con humor- **Di, no sé si te has dado cuenta del frío que hace en esta ciudad, no provoca levantarse temprano y salir a trabajar cuando puedes quedarte en casa a disfrutar de la calidez de un carísimo edredón térmico, además, en mi defensa hoy es mi día libre, no tengo que ir al estudio, lo cual señorita Agron usted debería agradecer, de lo contrario habrías tenido que tomar un taxi o haber dejado que el sexy acosador clon de Ewan McGregor te llevara, por cierto ¿desde cuándo el personal del aeropuerto se viste de traje para cargar maletas?-** Dianna no puedo evitar reír al escuchar el apelativo que la latina le había dado al joven.

-**No era personal del aeropuerto, era el pobre que eligieron para disculparse y hacerle frente a la turba enardecida de agotados viajeros, del que yo era parte como podrás recordar, como no acepté el transporte del aeropuerto porque mi hermosa chofer estaba esperándome- **le dijo dándole un giño que hizo sonreír a la chica-** se ofreció a ayudarme con la maleta, y la verdad yo acepté porque no quería perder más tiempo, y sí, entiendo lo del frío, casi me congelo al salir al estacionamiento, en definitiva el clima de Los Ángeles es mejor.**

**-Si tanto te gusta el clima de L.A podrías explicarme ahora ¿que rayos haces en Nueva York?**

**-Gracias, yo también te echo de menos**- la rubia hacía uso de su sarcasmo y esto provocó que Naya rodara los ojos y sacudiera con suavidad la cabeza.

-**No me refiero a eso, pero me encantaría que me explicaras, por qué me llamas casi a media noche y lo primero que sueltas cuando te contesto el móvil es que necesitas que te recoja del aeropuerto por la mañana, me preocupé Di, entiéndeme-** explicó tranquilamente la latina.

-**Lamento lo de la hora, para mi eran las 9 pm y olvidé la diferencia horaria.**

**-Y ese es otro punto que me alarmó rubia, la diferencia horaria, no soy Jhon Nash pero puedo hacer los cálculos suficientes para saber que por tu hora de llegada debes de haber abordado ese avión alrededor de las 2 de la madrugad, Di ¿está todo bien? ¿Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa verdad?**- preguntó Naya con real preocupación en su voz

**-Sí Nay, no te alarmes no me pasa nada malo, es solo que…**- Dianna dudo en continuar su explicación porque intuía la reacción de la latina, realmente no se había detenido a pensar las cosas, cuando se dio cuenta ya había separado un vuelo y se encontraba llamando a su amiga para pedirle que la recoja la mañana siguiente, sin embargo no podía arrepentirse, necesitaba estar ahí; tomó aire y continuó-** tomé el vuelo a esa hora porque no había cupo en los anteriores, el siguiente salía a las 5 pm con lo cual hubiera llegado aquí la madrugada de mañana, y yo mañana por la noche ya tengo que estar de regreso en Los Ángeles por un asunto del blog, tengo que verla Nay, necesito verla pero ¡ya!, y no quería llegar y solo darle una visita de médico.**- terminó de hablar y tomo todo el aire que pudo ya que las palabras habían salido tan rápido como ella pudo pronunciarlas sin respirar.

**-Un momento Dianna, ¡¿me estás jodiendo?!, ¿Todo este alboroto por eso? ¿Podías llamarla no crees? Además, cuando viniste a grabar con nosotras "Love Song" casi ni se hablaron, hasta parecía que cuando lo hacían era solo por educación, peor aun cuando estuvimos filmando "I do" ahí sí que no cruzaron palabra alguna**- una ligera molestia se dejaban notar en la voz de Naya que había decidido ser completamente honesta y directa con su amiga- **por dios Di, la tención era tan densa que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo para untar mantequilla, por ustedes dos todo el elenco estuvo incómodo, nadie sabía que hacer o que decir. ¿Qué esperas que pase ahora? ¿Qué piensas hacer, aparecerte de la nada en su casa y decir "hey Lea sorpresa"? no tiene ni idea de que estás aquí ¿Que pasa si no te quiere ver?, Di, sé que no ha sido fácil para ninguna de ustedes dos tomar distancia, pero las cosas se les fueron de las manos hace un buen rato, perdona que te diga todo esto pero las quiero a ambas y no me gustaría ver que se lastimen, más.**

**-Sabe que estoy aquí**- dijo una apagada Dianna y la sorpresa de la latina no se hizo esperar.

-**¿Qué?**

-** Lea sabe que estoy en Nueva York, la llamé en cuanto bajé del avión y aceptó verme, no estaba rebosante de alegría pero aceptó verme hoy por la tarde después de que termine de grabar sus escenas.**- la voz apagada de la rubia acompañada de su evidente nerviosismo pusieron en alerta a la chica que conducía.

-**Di**- guardo silencio unos segundos y prosiguió-** ¿Piensas decirle por qué te fuiste?**

-**No… no lo sé, solo quiero verla, nada más.**

-**Bien rubia, eres una cabezota, vamos a casa para que descanses un poco y ordenes tus ideas, no sé tú pero yo muero de hambre, así que ni bien lleguemos, te vas a dar una ducha, te pones cómoda y luego acompañas a tu Nay Nay al mejor restaurant italiano de Nueva York, y no te preocupes… tienen menú vegano**- Naya le regaló un guiño y la chica de cabello de claro se relajó al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Una ducha reparadora, un delicioso almuerzo que pensaba repetir siempre que volviera a esa ciudad y una tarde platicando con su amiga, poniéndose al día y hablando de proyectos futuros, lograron que Dianna se sintiera descansada y olvidara los nervios que le producía el hecho de ver a Lea, en especial por todas las directivas que la morena se había dado el trabajo de darle en un mensaje que le envió desde el móvil de Jhonatan, básicamente ella debía ir a un cine no muy lejano, si se iba en coche claro, que tenía estacionamiento privado y con la suficiente seguridad para evitar fotógrafos, Jhonatan estaría esperándola ahí para llevarla al "misterioso" punto de encuentro con Lea, ¿por qué misterioso? Pues porque Lea jamás mencionó en el mensaje cual sería este. Llegada la hora, Naya insistió en llevar a la nerviosa chica, la rubia quiso negarse a que su amiga hiciera más de lo que ya había hecho pero la latina insistió y Dianna terminó cediendo.

-**No era necesario Naya…**

-**Rubia vas a lograr que me enfade si no te callas**-dijo la latina mientras conducía lentamente por el oscuro estacionamiento y buscaba con la vista- **mira ahí está Jhonatan**- le indicó a la rubia señalando con un dedo- **voy a aparcar a su lado.**

Una vez estacionado el auto, la rubia se despidió y bajó de él, Jhonatan saludó con un movimiento de mano a Naya que luego de responder el saludo volvió a encender el motor de su auto y se retiró del lugar; Dianna se acercó al actor que la esperaba de pie al lado de la puerta del copiloto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Dichosos los ojos que se deleitan con tu belleza Dianna**- le dijo de forma encantadora

-**Lo mismo digo Groff**- respondió abrazándolo.

El chico actuó como el caballero que en efecto era, le abrió la puerta del coche y la ayudó a subir, una vez que los dos estuvieron dentro del auto y con los cinturones de seguridad correctamente abrochados, emprendieron el camino al encuentro con Lea.

-**Di, no te enojes pero ella me pidió que te pusieras esto**- dijo el apenado chico entregándole una bolsa, Dianna lo miró confundida hasta que sacó lo que estaba guardado en la bolsa y darse con la sorpresa de que se trataba de una sudadera negra con capucha y unos lentes oscuros.

-**¿Son necesarios los lentes? Digo, con lo nublado que está Nueva York un par de gafas oscuras llaman más la atención.**- se lamentó la joven quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndose la sudadera ocultando su hermosa cabellera con la capucha.-**al menos esto abriga bien**- terminó diciendo con cierta ironía

**-Por eso te pedí que no te enojaras, yo también creo que está exagerando y se lo dije antes de salir a buscarte, si soy sincero no creí que pudiera ponerse más loca de lo que ha estado los últimos meses, pero esta mañana realmente estaba histérica, no fue hasta que me dijo que tú venias que me calmé y deseché la idea de estrangularla- **decía el chico con humor haciendo reír a Dianna.

El trayecto duró más de una hora, la rubia incluso llegó a pensar que estaban dando vueltas porque pasaban por calles que se parecían entre ellas, por no decir que eran exactamente iguales unas a otras, de pronto notó algo familiar a su alrededor, una idea sobre donde podían estar vino a su mente pero la desecho de inmediato, ella conocía muy bien el camino hacia aquel lugar y todas las calles que habían pasado nada tenían que ver con él, en el momento que Jhonatan aparcó el auto la rubia se quedó tan sorprendida que no lograba hilar las palabras, sentía que habían estado manejado por una dimensión paralela y aparecido de golpe en aquel lugar.

-**Groff… esa… esa es…**

-**Sí, es la casa de sus padres, quiso que fuera aquí porque es más privado y ellos están de viaje.**

-**Pero… pero como… no entiendo**- el joven actor no pudo evitar encontrar adorable la confusión de la chica que lo acompañaba y comenzó a reír

-**Tranquila rubia, ese ha sido el camino super archi recontra secreto de Lea. Después de todos los rumores, al regresar a Nueva York estaba realmente exhausta de huir de los paparazis todo el tiempo, quería al menos poder visitar a su familia sin ser acosada. Bueno señorita, hasta aquí llegué yo, ella está esperándote, me envió un mensaje diciéndome que ha dejado la puerta del jardín de atrás abierta, no olvides cerrarla después de entrar, no sea que se meta un psicópata y ambas terminen saliendo en primera plana mañana haciendo que todo este circo haya sido en vano**.- dijo el chico dramatizando lo último, Dianna se despidió del muchacho y bajó del auto aun con algo de confusión- **Ah y si piensan matarse no le destrocen la casa a Edith que luego me mata a mi por cómplice.**- la rubia lo miro levantando una ceja y el actor le regaló un giño para luego retirarse del lugar por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

Una vez dentro de la casa se aseguró de cerrar la puerta como Groff le había dicho, la cocina estaba a oscuras así que tuvo que movilizarse con sumo cuidado para no tropezar con nada, no quería encender ninguna luz, si Lea las tenía apagadas sabiendo que ella entraría por ese lugar sus motivos debía tener. La tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara apenas alumbraba el salón principal, al ingresar en él, la rubia se percató de que todavía llevaba puestas las gafas, se las retiro con una mano y las colocó en la pequeña mesa en la que estaba la única lámpara que alumbraba el salón, mientras con la otra mano se masajeó levemente el tabique cerrando los ojos, luego procedió a quitarse la capucha y acomodar un poco sus rubios y brillantes cabellos, lo que no sabía la actriz era que una pequeña morena observaba detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos en completo silencio.

**-¿Y bien?**- el repentino comentario sobresaltó tanto a Dianna que esta se llevó una mano al pecho.

-**Dios ¡Lea! Casi me matas del susto**- le recriminó girando sobre su eje y encontrando a la morena sentada en las escaleras apoyando la espalda contra la pared, con una pierna extendida a lo largo de un escalón y con la otra doblada de tal forma que tenía ambos brazos apoyados sobre su rodilla. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambas se quedaron en silencio.

Dianna no pudo evitar reparar en la vestimenta de la chica, vaqueros negros, camiseta blanca, una sudadera similar a la suya, unos tenis oscuros y su larga cabellera suelta pero acomodada de lado en su hombro derecho; se sentía en una película de misión imposible en la que ambas eran espías de encubierto; con los latidos de su corazón acelerados pero ya no por el susto sino por tener a Lea en frente, la rubia solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que estaba la cantante, verla vestida así le resultaba arrebatadoramente sexy, eso sin contar con el efecto hipnotizador que su mirada siempre tenía en ella; la rubia optó por desviar la mirada hacia un lado o de lo contrario no hubiera podido resistir la tentación de apoderarse de los hermosos labios de la que no mucho tiempo atrás había sido su chica, ninguna de las dos jamás lo dijo, jamás se habían llamado a si la una a la otra, pero para Dianna, ella había siso su chica.

-¿**Piensas decir algo o te vas a quedar parada ahí en silencio toda la noche?**- la seriedad en la voz de Lea era hiriente

-**Hola al menos ¿no?, un poco de educación no va a matarte**- dijo molesta y mirándola a los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su espalda baja en el respaldar del sillón que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

**-¿Qué quieres Dianna?-** volvió a preguntar la pequeña diva con el mismo todo pero esquivando la mirada de la otra chica, si había algo sobre la faz de la tierra que Lea no podía resistir eran los hermosos ojos color avellana de la actriz, eran su kriptonita sin lugar a duda, no se atrevía a tentar su suerte y sostenerle la mirada por más de unos segundos porque de seguro no resistiría el impulso de correr a sus brazos, algo que no podía permitirse después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas.

-**Quiero saber como estás**-dijo escuetamente, algo que hizo menguar más la paciencia de la cantante.

-**¿En serio? Vaya me siento honrada, la señorita Agron se interesa por mi**- la morena se encargó de emitir cada palabra con un aplastante sarcasmo- **por favor no me vengas con estupideces ¿por qué razón vendrías tú a preocuparte ahora por mi? ¿Qué pasó, estabas aburrida y dijiste "cierto Lea existe, veamos si está viva todavía"?- **el estado alterado de Lea era evidente igual que la frialdad y la ironía que ahora gobernaban sus palabras-** no necesito que te "preocupes" por mi ¿entendiste?- **la pequeña diva había abandonado su lugar en las escaleras y se había posicionado frente a la rubia pero a una distancia prudencial.

**-¿No quieres que me preocupe? ¡Entonces no publiques cosas que lo hagan!**- a Dianna le estaba ganando el orgullo, pero hacía lo posible por evitarlo puesto que este había sido la razón por la cual las cosas estaban como estaban entre ellas.

Unos meses atrás, antes de terminar de grabar los últimos episodios de la tercera temporada de glee, la cantante se enteró por medio de uno de los escritores que el personaje de Quinn prácticamente desaparecería de la serie, porque una semana atrás Dianna había llegado a un acuerdo con Ryan optando por no renovar su contrato, pero aceptando aparecer en algunos capítulos especiales para no tener que desaparecer al personaje de un momento a otro, esto enfureció a la morocha ya que la rubia ni siquiera se lo había mencionado. Lea solo sabía parte de la historia, en efecto había habido un acuerdo pero no el que ella creía. Las cosas se salieron de control cuando fue a pedirle explicaciones a la que ella consideraba su chica, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho para ella era obvio, terminó recriminándole de la peor forma posible su decisión, algo que Dianna no toleró; palabras como 'mentirosa' 'hipócrita' 'estúpida' 'infantil' 'desconsiderada' 'egoísta' fueron las que prevalecieron en la peor discusión que habían tenido hasta el momento y que solo termino con su ya débil relación, débil no porque el interés por la otra haya desaparecido sino por la presión que ejercían los medios y cada vez era más complicado manejar. La frase que dio por concluida aquella acalorada pelea la pronunció Lea 'no somos nada' había dicho, inmediatamente se arrepintió pero el orgullo pudo más con ella y no retiró sus palabras, ni bien escuchó aquella frase Dianna sintió como algo dentro suyo se rompía si es que no había sido ella misma la que yacía en pesados en ese momento en aquel amplio y vacío set de filmación que fue único testigo de esa acalorada pelea, además de sus protagonistas claro, a la rubia también le pudo más el orgullo en ese momento e inmediatamente escucho la frase, tomó sus cosas, se dio vuelta y se retiró sin decir una palabra más. Los días siguientes fueron los más complicados, ellas solo se decían aquello que los guiones les obligaba y nada más. Cuando terminaron de filmar el último episodio y cumplido con todos los protocolarios eventos de la televisora, Lea se trasladó a Nueva York y Dianna se quedó en L.A, cada una siguió con sus responsabilidades y no volvieron a verse hasta que Dianna tuvo que ir a Nueva York a grabar un par de escenas y luego cuando Lea viajó a L.A para grabar "I' do".

Ambas se extrañaban con locura; sin embargo ninguna había cedido, Lea estaba molesta porque sentía que la rubia no la había considerado al tomar la decisión de abandonar la serie además de que le había dicho que haría lo contrario, y Dianna estaba dolida porque la morocha no le dio oportunidad de explicarse, era cierto que había pasado una semana desde que habló con Ryan hasta que Lea se enteró, pero no le había dicho nada porque no sabía que decirle, podía contarle exactamente en que consistía el dichoso acuerdo después de todo se iba a enterar, lo que no sabía era que razón le daría para haber cambiado de decisión, conocía perfectamente a la morena y sabía que iba a pedir una muy buena explicación y ella no podía decirle toda la verdad, si lo hacía dejar la serie habría sido en vano, al menos por ese entonces; además estaba el hecho de que la pequeña diva le había dado a entender que su relación era inexistente para ella, eso la había dañado más que cualquier otra cosa en toda su vida y no estaba por la labor de dejar que eso pasara de nuevo, esa era una razón más poderosa que el mismo orgullo para mantenerse alejada de Lea, al menos hasta ese momento en que las dos se hallaban discutiendo nuevamente en la sala de la casa de los padres de la morena.

**-¿Publicar? ¿De que carajos hablas?**- la discusión había llegado al punto en el que la sutileza era un factor inexistente.

-¡**Del twett que publicaste ayer Lea, si no quieres preocupar a nadie no andes publicando cosas así!**

-**Primero, yo publico lo que se me antoje, a ti no tiene por qué importarte y segundo ¿De que twett hablas?-** Lea sospechaba a que se refería pero quería aparentar que no tenía idea, después de todo aquella publicación la había hecho adrede para tentar a la rubia, pensó que tal vez recibiría un mail o una llamada de su parte como la de aquella mañana, lo último que esperaba era que volará hasta Nueva York.

**-¿De que twett hablo? Pues de este!**- dejo mostrándole en su móvil la publicación a la que se refería - ¿**Como demonios esperas que no me preocupe? si después de un sinfín de publicaciones en las que dices que estás de maravilla y que lo pasas de lo mejor aparece eso, ¿de verdad creíste que no iba a preocuparme al leer que lloraste tanto en una escena eue te resultó terapéutico pero agotador al final?** **¿Te crees que soy de piedra? –** la rubia comenzaba a ceder en su enojo, los ojos se le estaban poniendo vidriosos pero se contuvo, no podía mostrarse más vulnerable de lo que ya había hecho.

**-Yo diría que sí, no te costó nada dejarme ¿recuerdas?- **Lea que no pudo evitar dejar correr una lágrima ante el doloroso recuerdo, algo que quebró aun más el corazón de Dianna, si es que eso era posible.

-**Yo no te dejé, aunque hubiera querido no habría podido porque no éramos nada, tú misma lo dijiste**- esta vez era la actriz la que dejaba correr una lágrima.

-**¿Nada? ¿Me estás jodiendo verdad?, por dios Dianna, ¡me acostaba contigo! ¿o es que eso significó tan poco para ti que lo olvidaste?**- ya no era una lágrima sino cientos de ellas las que corrían por las mejillas de la cantante, mientras la rabia, la tristeza y la frustración se adueñaban de su menudo ser, esa imagen mataba por dentro a la otra chica que solo quería sostenerla en sus brazos y cobijarla hasta que dejara de llorar-¡**¿acaso te crees que me ando acostando con cualquiera?!**-esto último lo dijo mirando completamente ofendida a la chica de ojos color avellana.

**-¡No! Claro que no-** dijo en tono defensivo-**pero tú… tú lo dijiste y yo…**

-**Lo que dije lo dije por decir, estaba molesta y en ese estado casi siempre tiendo a decir estupideces-** la morocha había bajado por completo su tono de voz, se sentía vulnerable, no se atrevía a mirar de frente a la rubia, solo cruzó sus brazos para cobijarse y giro un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y una expresión de pena.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, Dianna estaba todavía sorprendida por lo que Lea acababa de decirle y una sensación de culpa se estaba apoderando de ella, se sentía culpable de haber creído que su relación no había significado nada para Lea y que ello la llevara a ni siquiera ir a despedirse de la morocha el día que esta dejó Los Ángeles, la chica tenía razón ellas habían sido una pareja con todas sus letras, se tomaron su tiempo para conocerse, para enamorarse, su primer beso no fue algo impulsivo ambas ya se habían dado a entender que gustaban de la otra, más aun la primera vez que durmieron juntas no llegó sino hasta que estuvieron seguras de que lo suyo andaba por buen camino, y ambas lo habían disfrutado como jamás lo habían hecho antes. El miedo a asustar a la otra evitó que alguna vez dijeran en voz alta 'esta es mi chica' y eso había sido una gran estupidez, se habían animado a confesarse que se gustaban, se habían dicho que se amaban, se habían enfrentado a aquellos que se oponían a su relación con el pretexto de que era contraproducente para sus carreras y para la serie y no se animaron a algo tan sencillo como llamarse novias.

Dianna no se percató en que momento se había acercado tanto a la morena, pero ahí estaba, a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, mirándola, escuchando su respiración, podía incluso sentir el calor que su pequeño cuerpo emanaba. Sin moverse del lugar al que había llegado inconscientemente, se dirigió a la pequeña diva.

-**Lee yo… lo siento ¿vale?, el acuerdo con Ryan… no es que no te haya considerado, solo no sabía como decírtelo y había unas cosas que en ese momento no creí conveniente que supieras, solo intentaba protegerte…**

**-¿Protegerme?** **Ibas a mentir-** una molesta Lea interrumpía la calmada y suave explicación de Dianna.

-**Déjame terminar por favor**- la rubia se esforzaba para no desencadenar una nueva discusión-** el día que fui a reunirme con Ryan para hablar de la renovación de mi contrato yo estaba dispuesta a renovarlo como ya te había dicho, cuando llegué a su oficina con mi representante ahí también estaba Mark con el suyo, algo que no me cerró desde el principio, intuía cual era el motivo por el que nos había citado a los dos al mismo tiempo, primero nos ofreció nuevos contratos con un mejor sueldo y más protagonismo en la serie, a ambos nos agradaba la idea, considerando que habíamos ido creyendo que sería todo lo contario, pero sabíamos que había lago más así que yo pregunté cual iban a ser los términos extra oficiales, osea ese contrato aparte que nadie más vería, él fue directo al responder y nos propuso hacernos pasar como pareja para generar más publicidad y beneficiar así la historia que tenían pensada para Puck y Quinn. Mark y yo nos negamos inmediatamente, ninguno quería vivir mintiendo de esa forma, además yo ya estaba saturada por el asunto de Cory y no tenía la mínima intención de participar de ese juego.**- Dianna buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarse y no enojar ni hacer sentir mal a Lea, después de todo ella sí había accedido a fingir una relación con su coprotagonista.

**-¿Que tratas de decirme, que hice mal en aceptar los términos de Ryan?**- Lea intentó tomar distancia pero la rubia no la dejó y sujetó suavemente sus brazos con ambas manos.

-**No, claro que no, yo sé que de no ser por el hecho de que teníamos que ocultar nuestra relación tú no habrías accedido, Lea, tú fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger nuestra relación, y yo no pude, lo siento pero no podía, ya no tenía fuerza para mantener otra mentira.- **la actriz ya no podía contener las lágrimas y las dejaba correr, la morena no dudo y se acercó más a ella.

-** Yo no habría soportado verte con Mark, **- esta sentencia hizo que ambas se miraran a los ojos por primera vez en horas- **no habría soportado verlo tomar tu mano en público, abrazarte o besarte delante de las cámaras, aunque supiera que todo es ficticio, no hubiera podido, soy conciente de lo mal que lo pasabas cuando tú tenías que soportar todo eso, tú también fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero ¿a que te referías con protegerme?¿Sabías que no iba a poder tolerar una relación publicitaria entre tú y Mark?-** Dianna negó con la cabeza aún sorprendida por la nueva confesión que le acababa de hacer Lea-**¿entonces?**-la rubia respiró hondo para armarse de valor, sabía que lo siguiente sería lo más difícil.

-**Después de nuestra negativa, dijo que se reuniría por separado con nosotros, Mark se quedó con él y a mi me pidió volver dos horas después, cuando regresé él soltó de una que los rumores de nuestra relación habían afectado a la serie, y que aunque la situación estuviera controlada por el momento gracias a tu disposición, él no podía arriesgarse a que volviera a ocurrir y ya que yo no estaba por la labor de colaborar íbamos a tener que llegar a un acuerdo, me aseguró muy apenado que esa decisión no era por nada personal, que yo era una buena actriz y que me tenía en muy buena estima, pero que gente de arriba estaba presionando y yo que sé, entonces llegamos al acuerdo que tú ya conoces, yo no renovaba contrato terminando así con nuestra relación laboral para que ellos dejaran de estar histéricos, y Quinn aparecía en unos capítulos más para no afectar a la serie y evitar rumores que afectaran mi imagen profesional, luego le pedí que me dejara a mi decírtelo y el accedió, pero me tardé y te llegaron primero esos rumores que queríamos evitar.**- La rubia terminó su relató y Lea estaba totalmente indignada.

**-¡Pero que se ha creído! ¡Ryan me va a escuchar, esto no se va a quedar así!-** a Dianna siempre le sorprendía como podía caber tanto enojo en un ser tan pequeño y esta vez no era diferente.

-**Lea cálmate, por eso no te lo dije antes, de eso quería protegerte de tu reacción, tenía pánico de te le fueras encima al pobre Ryan, no ha sido su culpa, él ha hecho lo posible por ayudarnos buscando alternativas, sabes bien que muchos de los que tienen la última palabra solo están interesados en las ganancias y nuestra relación no les parece la más lucrativa, de lo contrario créeme que la explotarían al máximo, su trabajo también peligraba, pero todo tiene un límite, él tomó su decisión y yo la mia. Además me ha dado tiempo de dedicarme a otras cosas que realmente me apasionan, lo único negativo para serte sincera fue…**- no pudo continuar, tenía miedo de seguir, tenía miedo a que Lea ya no quisiera saber nada de ella.

-**Que… ¿que cosa Di?**- la ilusión en los ojos de la morena y la súplica en su voz le dieron una esperanza que hasta ese instante no se había permitido sentir.

-**Tú**-dijo con timidez

-**¿Yo?**- Lea tomó distancia de golpe y sus marrones ojos vidrioso y abiertos de par en par hicieron a la rubia darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y de lo que la pobre diva estaba pensando.

-**No quiero decir eso… es… **- la chica se estaba liando sola y eso la frustraba- **perdón ya sabes que cuando me pongo nerviosa no logro hilar dos palabras con coherencia- **se explicó-** quiero decir que… lo negativo fue alejarme de ti, es lo único que lamento, que todo esto haya provocado que nos alejáramos así, ya sé que nuestra relación no iba bien y que probablemente hubiéramos terminado de todas formas, pero no puedo estar así sin saber nada de ti y…**-Lea observaba divertida como Dianna hablaba tan rápido y sin pausa que ya le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

-**Creep**- interrumpió el nervioso monólogo de la actriz

-**¿Cómo dices?**

**-Creep, el día que publiqué el twett, Dean y yo habíamos grabado creep.**

**-Ya… ya lo sé, también vi el twett de Ryan.- **en efecto, Ryan había publicado una foto de la cantante con su compañero de escena en la que mencionaba la canción.

**-Sí, pero lo que no sabes, es que pude llorar como un bebé en esa escena porque pensé en ti todo el tiempo, sentía exactamente lo que decía la canción-** confesó sonrojandose.

Dianna se había quedado en blanco, solo repetía una y otra vez en su mente lo que Lea acababa de decirle, se acercó más a ella y esta vez la sujeto de la cintura con sumo cuidado, como temiendo romper a la pequeña diva si no era lo suficientemente cuidadosa. Lea apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la rubia y ambas se miraron fijamente, se perdían en los ojos de la otra y sentían como si de un sueño se tratara, poco a poco la distancia entre ellas iba desapareciendo hasta que solo unos centímetros las separaban, podían sentir la respiración de la otra en su rostro y eso estaba generando sensaciones tan hermosas como fuertes dentro de ellas, sensaciones que habían extrañado más de lo que habían imaginado, sensaciones que cada segundo eran más difíciles de contener.

-**¿Te digo un secreto?**- la morena asintió- **el día que me reuní con ustedes para grabar mis escenas de "I do" escuché esa canción en el auto antes de llegar al estudio… no recuerdo haber llorado tanto en mi vida, por eso llegué tarde, no podía entrar así y también por eso no me acerqué a ti, no quería quebrarme y si te miraba no lo iba a poder evitar.- **conforme iban saliendo las palabras el volumen de la voz de la chica iba menguando.

-**¿Por qué ahora Di? ¿Qué te hizo tomar un vuelo de madrugada? ¿Por qué no antes, por qué no después?**- preguntaba casi en un susurro y obtuvo una respuesta de la misma forma

-** No soporté la idea de que lloraras y yo no pudiera estar a tu lado para secar tus lágrimas**

**-¿Qué quieres Dianna? Vamos dímelo-** Lea se mordía el labio mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica dueña de esos preciosos ojos que la habían conquistado desde el primer instante en que la miraron.

-**A ti mi vida, te quiero a ti**- le respondió acercándose más a su labios, ambas tenían los ojos cerrados y sus frentes apoyadas entre si, sus narices se rozaban y ambas disfrutaban de ese momento mágico-** ¿y tú? ¿tú que quieres Lee?-** le preguntó mientras se separaba un poco pero solo lo suficiente para poder ver esos ojos marrones en los que amaba perderse.

-**Nada, yo no quiero nada- **dijo con total tranquilidad y sinceridad, a la rubia se le dibujó una sonrisa esperando el resto de esa respuesta que sabía estaba por llegar-** no quiero nada, porque ya tengo todo lo que podría desear entre mis brazos.**

Dicho eso último, Dianna no se contuvo más y esta vez dejó de sostener la cintura de Lea con sus manos para proceder a rodearla con sus brazos, brazos que parecían haber encontrado la función para la que habían sido creados, abrazar a Lea por siempre. Lea dejó los hombros de la rubia y se aferró a la nuca de la chica acercándola a sus labios, primero fue un roce casi una caricia, luego fue dulce, tierno, lleno de amor, sus labios jugaban entre ellos y se disfrutaban entre si, Dianna se aferró con más fuerza a la cintura de Lea y le levantó ligeramente para disfrutar más de aquel beso, ya que ella era un poco más alta que la morena eso no había sido un problema, la reacción de Lea fue presionar más sus labios profundizando el beso que dejaba de ser lento para volverse pasionado, Dianna acariciaba el labio inferior de la pequeña diva con su lengua y esta no se hizo de rogar dándole acceso total a su chica, sus lenguas se acariciaban y ninguna peleaba por tener el control, solo disfrutaban del momento, disfrutaban de los suspiros que inevitablemente se producían, del sabor de sus labios, sabor que nunca habían olvidado y habían anhelado probar cada segundo que estuvieron separadas, y así permanecieron hasta que agotaron todo el aire que sus pulmones podían contener, incluso todo el aire del salón porque al separarse para recuperar el aliento sintieron que no había aire a su alrededor. Cuando el beso cesó, la rubio bajó con delicadeza a Lea pero no la soltó no pensaba hacerlo nunca más, la había extrañado demasiado y temía que al soltarla esta se desvanecería, la morocha enterró su rostro en el cuello de la rubia pero tampoco la libero de su agarre solo cambió de lugar sus manos posicionándolas alrededor en los brazos de la otra chica. Dianna dejaba caricias en la espalda baja de Lea y esta dejaba delicados besos en su cuello, la rubia inclinó su cuello de lado para darle mayor libertad a su chica, Lea continuaba dejando suaves y tiernos besos hasta que sin previo aviso dio una pequeña mordida y esto generó que la rubia dejara escapar un gemido, la morena dejó un beso en la zona y nuevamente hundió su cara en ese cuello, disfrutando así del dulce aroma de la chica más alta y esta hizo lo mismo.

**-Di**

**-Mmm**

**-¿Vamos arriba?**- al escuchar esto la rubia sonrió enormemente aún con su rostro enterrado en el cuello de la morena, la cual aunque no la vio sintió su sonrisa y supo que eso era un respuesta afirmativa.

La verdad es que desde que Lea había comenzado a besar su cuello, Dianna quiso hacer esa pregunta, pero no quería dar un paso en falso y arruinarlo todo, cuando Lea se lo sugirió supo que estaban en la misma sintonía.

Se separaron y volvieron a mirarse, miradas llenas de amor y adoración, la morocha se adelantó y subió un par de escalones mientras la rubia se quedaba quieta y la miraba embelesada, Lea le devolvió la mirada y extendió su mano, Dianna no dudo en tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos mientras era guiada por su ángel hacia lo que sería el cielo para ellas.

Una vez en el cuarto de la morena, las cosa fueron dándose con calma, querían estar seguras de que la otra estuviera cómoda, Lea se acomodó primero en la cama arrastrando con ella a Dianna, ambas se recostaron de lado regalándose caricias y pequeños besos, rozando sus narices, regalándose sonrisas y miradas cómplices.

-**Placeres culpables**- dijo de pronto la morocha, Dianna se quedó mirándola esperando que siguiera pero esta no dijo nada más.

-**Amor no te sigo, recuerda que no soy psíquica**- dijo con una divertida sonrisa- **¿me explicas?.**

**-Así va a llamarse el capítulo en el que estará incluido el cover de Creep**- se explicaba Lea con una enorme sonrisa que no había podido ni querido evitar se dibujase en su rostro luego de escuchar ese "amor" por parte de la rubia.

-**Ya ves, ahora sí, y dime Lea Michel ¿cual sería tu placer culpable?**

-**Mmmm pues yo creo que este**- respondió besándola

**-¿Besarme te hace sentir culpable?-** preguntó levantando una ceja

-**Besarte no, la felicidad que me produce sí, a lo que me refiero es que en medio de un mundo donde las personas parecen vivir solo para lastimarse y en el que existe tanto dolor, que yo haya logrado encontrar un lugar donde estar a salvo y ser inmensamente feliz es tan maravilloso que me siento culpable, como si no lo mereciera.**

Definitivamente la morocha tenía facilidad de palabras y lo dejaba una vez más en evidencia, Dianna no pudo decir nada más después de eso, simplemente la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras la abrazaba acercándola más a su cuerpo hasta que el espacio entre ambas era inexistente. Lea fue cediendo y terminó girándose para quedar con la espalda completamente pegada al colchón, la rubia tomaba posición sobre ella mientras sus manos dejaban caricias por todo su cuerpo y dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello, su mandíbula, la comisura se sus labios, sus mejillas, su nariz, ella adoraba besar su nariz, para finalmente llegar a sus labios.

**-¿Y… cual sería… el tuyo?**- preguntó entre besos

-**¿Mi… que?**

**-Tu placer… culpable.**

Dianna detuvo un instante la maravillosa sesión de besos que se estaban regalando pero sin abandonar su posición sobre Lea, para tomar un poco de aire y responder.

**-Pues yo diría que es exactamente el mismo que el tuyo, soy tan feliz con algo tan sencillo como poder abrazarte que a veces también siento que no lo merezco.**- dicho esto, la rubia le regaló una tierna caricia acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y luego rozando su mejilla con suavidad exquisita con el dorso de su mano.

**-Algo más que tenemos en común entonces**- Lea sonreía con adoración mientras sostenía la mandíbula de Dianna con su mano y acariciaba delicadamente con el pulgar los rozados labios de la chica para terminar uniéndolos a los suyos, empezando nuevamente así otra apasionada sesión de besos.

**-Lee**

**-Mmm**

**-¿Crees que puedas con la culpa de hacerme el amor? Porque te juro mi vida que yo no podría con la culpa de no hacértelo ahora- **Lea sonrió tanto como los labios de Dianna que se habían adueñado de su boca se lo permitieron y asintió.

-**Yo puedo con la culpa de ser inmensamente feliz, pero no puedo con la culpa de no hacerte feliz a ti**- le respondió mientras la rubia se reincorporaba para sentarse y mantenerla sentada a horjacadas sobre ella.

Ambas se miraron y podrían haber jurado que se comunicaron telepáticamente porque de forma sincronizada comenzaron a bajar el cierre de la sudadera de la otra quitándoselas y lanzándolas a un lado de la cama. Dianna comenzó a besar el cuello de Lea que ya no reprimía suspiros y se dejaba hacer por la hermosa rubia que la tenía a su merced.

Las caricias abundaban, traviesas manos ávidas de deseo pero llenas de amor se colaban bajo las camisetas, hasta que estas también quedaron a un lado de la cama, la rubia besaba la clavícula de la morocha y pasaba a morder y succionar su cuello, mientras Lea inclinaba su cabeza a un lado dándole todo el espacio posible para que se recreara en ella, la rubia se aferraba a la cintura de la morena y esta a su cuello y su nuca acariciando su rubia cabellera, el deseo iba en aumento y ambas podían sentirlo.

-**Lea**- dijo como pudo

**-¿Si mi amor?-** preguntó agitada

-**Yo… yo soy tu chica… ¿entendido?**- Lea asintió-** Solo… solo tuya-** decía sin dejar de besarla- **y tú… tú eres la mía**

-**Hoy y siempre… nunca más lo dudes-** le aseguró mirándola directo a los ojos, dejándole claro que su respuesta no era producto del deseo de ese momento, sino del amor que siempre tendría por ella.

Dianna se recostó por completo en la cama con Lea en sus brazos, ambas yacían completamente unidas dándose amor de todas las formas, sabían que así era como debían permanecer por toda la eternidad, habían nacido para amarse.

La habitación fue llenándose de suspiros y gemidos, de caricias y cientos de palabras de amor, y en esa casa donde horas antes habían abundado los reproches y las lágrimas, ambas chicas descubrían el placer culpable de ser inmensamente feliz.

* * *

A quien se haya dado el trabajo de leer muchas gracias.

Si fue de su agrado por favor comenten, es mi deseo publicar otras historias pero todo depende de como le vaya a esta.


End file.
